The Black Sisters
by LissieMalfoy
Summary: The story of the Blacks is a long and twisted story of love, hate and death. Follow the three Black Sisters through their childhood and into Hogwarts. This will be a multi chapter story.
1. The Begining

When Cygnus and Druella Black told their three-year-old daughter Bellatrix she was to have a sibling, they did not get the reaction they were hoping for. Maybe a smile would've been nice, congratulations? But no Bellatrix stormed off to her room with tears in her eyes. Making loud thumps on the stairs and slamming her door. Did they not think she was good enough for them?

"Bellatrix, would you like to meet your baby sister?"

Bellatrix walked in without a care in the world and bent over to look at the baby.

"She's very small."

"Well yes dear, all babies are small. You were too," said Cygnus

"No I wasn't!"

There was a pause in which the baby opened her eyes and made a soft gurgling noise as if she wanted to say something.

"What is her name?" Bellatrix spoke.

Another pause, then Druella said,

"Andromeda, her name is Andromeda."

Two years later a five-year-old Bellatrix found her self staring down at little Narcissa Black lying in her crib. Andromeda was next to her playing with the baby's hair delighted to have a younger sister to look after. Narcissa stared up at them innocently and Bellatrix couldn't help it when her heart warmed to the little girl.

"Bella, Andromeda. Your sister needs to get some rest, leave her now."

As Bellatrix walked away, she couldn't help but feel glad she had two little sisters after all.


	2. Growing up

Druella sat in her garden watching her girls play. Bellatrix was now nine, Andromeda was six and Narcissa was four. Druella could not have wished for more beautiful girls. She was sure that when they went to Hogwarts they would make her proud.

"Mummy! Mummy!" shouted Andromeda, "Can we go to see Sirius and baby Regulus today?"

Andromeda especially, liked to play with her cousins as Sirius was her age and she loved looking after baby Regulus.

"We'll see, Andy."

"Alright" she said and ran off to play with her sisters

* * *

Narcissa stood at the top of the stairs peeking through the banisters watching her parents welcome the guests and introduce them to her sisters. To her dismay her father had said she was to young so she'd angrily resigned herself to watching from above as all the guests arrived. 'How is it fair that they are invited there and I am not' she thought.

Downstairs the guests were in the ballroom dancing to a waltz that drifted through the house to Narcissa who bitterly thought of what fun they were having without her. She couldn't wait to turn seven. Then her parents would think of her as a lady not a child. Then she could join the dance.

"Could I have this dance?"

Andromeda looked up. She knew Bella was dancing with the Lestrange boy, looking as stunning as ever in a crimson lace gown. A dark haired boy stood before her, hand out. What could she say?

"I'd be honored"

* * *

Bellatrix raced down the stairs with as much dignity as she could muster. Her Hogwarts letter would be arriving today! She couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley and buy all her books and equipment, and of course a wand! When she hurried into the dinning room, where her family sat eating breakfast, she saw a letter on the table and squealed with joy.

"Mother, father. Can we go to Diagon Alley today?"

"Yes, why not." Said Druella "I'm so proud of you Bella."


	3. Diagon Alley

The battered brick archway gradually folded back revealing the bustling magic of Diagon Alley. People were everywhere, desperate to do their shopping. Screaming groups of friends chattered and all around children were admiring the latest broomstick and begging their stressed mums for ice cream. There was so much to look at! The worn cobbled stones winding past shops all the way down to Gringots- whose marble walls were shining brilliantly in the sun. Stalls were selling bright pink candyfloss and a huge variety of sweets, ranging from chocolate frogs to liquorish wands. Bellatrix was blown away; Diagon Alley, the centre of the wizarding community, would never lose it's magic.

Druella led her into Flourish & Blotts where they purchased her schoolbooks from a kind old lady, then to Madam Makin's where they bought her plain robes (for they did not yet know which house she would be in, although she was certain it would be Slytherin. Soon they had everything but a wand.

She stepped into Ollivander's bristling with excitement. How long would it take to find the wand for her? More importantly what would it be? Wouldn't her sisters be jealous when she showed it to them along with the other purchases.

"Hello, Is anyone here?"

A head peered round one of the many shelves,

"Miss Black, I wondered when I would be seeing you, and Mrs. Black too." Said Ollivander with a small bow. "How nice to see you. Willow and dragon heartstring, springy, 13 ¼ inches. Am I correct?"

"Bellatrix needs a wand for Hogwarts," spoke Druella haughtily. She moved towards the counter adding, "We do not have all day."

Bellatrix smirked when the old man hurriedly sprung to action, looking slightly weary of her mother. Well, they were the Blacks after all they deserved respect.

A moment later he reappeared,

"Now, would you like to give tis one a swish? Oak and dragon heartstring 10 ½ inches, flexible."

She snatched the wand and promptly Mr. Ollivander's desk was alight! Her mother let out a gasp but Bellatrix brimmed with joy at doing some magic.

"No, apparently not, here try this: elm and unicorn tail, rather bendy, 11 inches" he said while putting out the flickering flames.

More cautiously this time Bellatrix took the wand but quickly dropped it when it scalded her hand.

"Ahhhh!"

"Definitely not! Why don't you try this one: walnut and dragon heartstring, unyielding, 12 ¾. An uncommon combination."

As Bellatrix reached out she felt a sudden pull towards the wand and grabbed it feeling a warm glow spread through her fingers. She grinned knowing this was her wand.

"Perfect! May this wand serve you well Miss Black. I can tell that you will do great things."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. How much will that be?" Asked Druella.

"Seven galloons."

She reached into a large pouch of tinkling galloons and pulled out the required money.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander."

He bowed and showed them out of the shop before scuttling away. Bellatrix, with her wand clutched in her hand, skipped back down the busy street with her mother following behind, a smile on her normally serious face.


End file.
